G☆PC14
is the 14th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 14th part of "Next Generation Arc". In this episode, the girls are entered into Yomi in the first time in order to recovered the Tree Sacred Tresures of Japan and they must to find Hermione who running away. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot * Transcript One week later after Juliet was established thanks to Esther Blanchett, into the library of the Heian High School, Hermione sits in a chair with a sad face and is around her angry classmates and also the second-grade students included Benvolio and Emilia, as they heard the rumor that Hermione is responsible for this incident with Juliet who is in hospital in a critical condition and close to death. Hermione gets up and hits the table with both hands and shakes her head, she apologized for this kind of behavior and should then protect her and not give up this time. Emilia said that Hermione is not a human girl but a youkai, that explains why that she was Juliet's familiar and can manipulate fire, as she had heard rumors circulating about her during the battle between her and Cain. Hermione is shocked and gasped, Romeo asks Emilia to stay out of it and do not interfere with her, Emilia replied that it's truth that Hermione is a youkai, she had massacred several people over 6 months ago, Romeo replied she's wrong to say that, Emilia said about of Hermione's tattoo on her back, it proves she was a "yakuza". Hermione frowned with an angry glare and have gritted teeth as she heard Emilia's insult. Emilia commented that spoiled brats are all the same, they do not hesitate to threaten them to call their parents if they refuse to give up their desires, they only think of luxury, their appearances, good lives, and never worry about others, they have only choose to save themselves, Hermione was also a spoiled brat. She has caused so many problems, she fought with another girl and even hit a child with a rock, if her brain was hit she could die in atrocious suffering, Hermione failed to cause the death of her friends because of herself and her cowardice, and behaves like a yakuza, that provoked the violent reaction at Hermione. She slapped violently Emilia front of classmates and wobbled to the ground, they were shocked and reacts by this act. Emilia gets up a bit and became angry after being slapped, Romeo hold an anger Hermione and ordered to stop while she kicked violently the table, Emilia yelled that Hermione is a demon, not only is she a spoiled child who only thinks of enjoying life without worrying about others, but she is also very violent. Hermione pushed Romeo away and banged against the the bookshelf where the books fell and she grabbed Emilia's shirt collar. A hubbub and agitation are echoed in the hallway, Juliet's wolf ears are popped as she heard it. Returned into the library, Hermione and Emilia fighting each other and hitting each other, their noses and faces are a bit bloody, while Romeo and Benvolio ordered to stop fighting or they risk being fired both, Rosette tried to stop them but Emilia pushed Hermione away violently and was banged against Rosette, Hermione struggle while Rosette hold her shoulders strongly as she ordered to stop fighting, but Hermione refuse to listen, she pushed Rosette as she yelled to shut up and banged against the bookshelf where the books fell. Juliet opened quickly the door where she discovers this conflict between the two girls with her widened eyes and gaped mouth as she was shocked after having heared that Hermione yelled that Emilia should not traited her of "yakuza" and she was not a youkai. Hermione was prepared to hit Emilia with her fist, before being stopped by Juliet. She shouted that Hermione goes too far and risks getting into big trouble, she said that spoiled brats are assumed to not be violent, she pushed Juliet away and unintentionally hurting her, which shocked herself. Emilia knew she had hit Juliet, Rosette rushed towards Juliet as she asked she's fine, then she turned her head towards Hermione angrily as she ordered to apologize, she also blamed her of having hit Azmaria with a stone on her head, she finally destroyed the friendship and trust between them. Hermione replied as she pointed her finger that she should not apologize to Emilia for calling her a yakuza, and had the impression that everyone is against her now, exactly what happened more than 10 years ago that everyone treats her as outcast, a yakuza or a demon, she yelled she hate everyone. Hermione leave and run away from the library and closed the door quickly, while Romeo shouted Hermione's name and Juliet remain silent and fronwed. Later in infirmary, Rosette treat Emilia's injuries, Juliet had understood what happened with Hermione who had unwittingly hurting Azmaria with a rock during the violent conflict with Jo because of her immaturity and impulsivity, and then she run away from them after she was rejected by them. Then when they are in danger, she goes to save them after Juliet is reestablished. But yet, since one week has passed since of the crisis, Hermione withdraws on herself and begins to being unsociable and violent and even to flee from them when they are trying to reconcile with her, and currently, she pick a fight with Emilia after having insulted her. Juliet asked Emilia do not being so hard with Hermione, because she had had enough difficult moments ever since, and she also blames herself for having rejected her violently, Juliet confessed to the truth that Hermione was her familiar. Juliet asked at Emilia she should not to talking about them because other people stay out of it. Later, Hermione was confronted with Tybalt, who was angry with her, and slapped her face violently. He never forgives to have been able to behave like that to Juliet and their friends, he added that Juliet was his cousin. Hermione does not realize everything she had done, especially when Juliet almost died because of Hermione, when he thought she was able to protect him since he was a kid, but he was wrong and was very disappointed with her immaturity. Tybalt call her a irresponsible and selfish girl, he never wants to see her again. However, Hermione said and thinking quietly that Tybalt going to abandon her. Tybalt said it was precisely what he was going to do. Hermione closed her eyes firmly and frowned as she said that Tybalt would throw her out like the others who rejected her. All that because Hermione was really immature and impulsive, and that she is the only one responsible for this provoked drama, nobody will understand what she really has felt. Tybalt has widened eyes and tries to talk. However, Hermione shouts out and call him a fool. All that because Hermione was really immature and impulsive, and that she is the only one responsible for this provoked drama, nobody will understand what she really has felt. Tybalt has widened eyes and tries to talk. However, Hermione reveals she had tears on her eyes and blushed face, frowned with tight teeth and shouts out and call him a fool, she punched Tybalt's face and projected at the ground. Hermione's face is blushed and got angry as she crying, she clenched her fist firmly. Then she removes her purple scarf from her neck, and will eventually throw it angry. Hermione goes at full speed, crying. In her thoughts, she thought that everyone is against her, and she blames each other. She began to scream that she hated them three times, and howl of anger that echoed at the city. Meanwhile in Yomi, Cain was looking into the crystal ball where the vision showed that Hermione was running and yelling in anger. He thought that this friendship was breaking down because of Hermione and now wants to take the lead, then he was watching Leontes trying to seize the power of the Three Sacred Treasure of Japan, but could not. Cain thought that Hermione would go and get the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan, Leontes replied that this was unlikely since Hermione would be unable to fight alone. Cain warns Leontes that Hermione is not like the other Shikigami-Fairies, moreover she had unusual abilities that the others did not have, and she is the incarnation of the red phoenix. He beg to let him fight against Hermione to protect him, as he had forbidden him to fight because of the lack of the right arm. Leontes agrees, but he wants Cain to use the Kusanagi Sword, the Yata Mirror and the Magatama Jewel to fight in need. Cain said that they needed their power to do it, Leontes replied that they were bounded by a powerful spell and they no longer need them, nevertheless they have had only a quarter of power for now, Cain obey. Later, Hermione as her hybrid form, she flies with her wings. In her thoughts, she takes charge of recovering the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan, with the sole purpose of repairing her mistakes, but once she gets all of them, she will never go back from there forever. Suddenly, Cain's voice was heard as he said that Hermione wants to recover them and agrees to fight willingly but she must first to go in Yomi to be able to find him. Hermione asked where is Cain, he had created a hole of darkness that acceded to the entrance of Yomi. Hermione gasped and has widened eyes, Cain's voice continue to talk and asked why she hesitated. She finally entered the hole of the darkness which leads to Yomi, it is an underground world where the darkness reign. But she finds herself confronted with a Nue, a chimera youkai, that recalls the bitter memories to Hermione. Meanwhile in back home, Juliet was alone in the room and still in school uniform, she was thinking a little about Hermione. Suddenly, her Summoning Smartphone rings in the pocket of her uniform, she picks up the phone call and answers. She says hello and what's going on. Romeo's voice shouts out Juliet's name and they got trouble, Juliet thinks is Romeo. He said Hermione had become untraceable and disappeared without a trace, and had even throw away her purple scarf, Romeo is with Tybalt in a state of anxiety. Romeo thought that Hermione fled and heard screaming in anger, and nothing else. Juliet was shocked to hear that. Meanwhile at Yomi, Rosette and Chrno have to follow in the footsteps to find Hermione as she had entered this hole of darkness. The spirit of Seiyu appears alongside of Rosette, she warned at Rosette that Yomi is swarmed with dangerous youkai. Rosette knew already, but it's madness that Hermione goes alone and it's pure suicide to do such a thing. In the thoughts, Seiryu wondered why Hermione was reacting like this on her own, she thought she wanted to get back those sacred treasures to make up for her mistakes, but they blames themselves to be too hard and tough with her, but. Returned the confrontation with the Nue, Hermione used the Flaming Art: Burning Shuriken towards the Nue. Then she unsheathed her Natsudori from the scabbard, she dashed and grabbed the Nue by the neck, slammed it on the ground and stab it, the Nue roared with a pain. Hermione said that the Nue recalls her bitter memories as it is the responsible for having killed Volumnia. Some unclear flashback with the Nue and Volumnia on Hermione's past 10 years ago are showned. Hermione digs her Natsudori deeper into the chest of the Nue and kill it finally while blood was spread and stained on Hermione's scholar uniform, she panted deeply. She dashed towards a cave which leads to the dark labyrinth, and finally confronted with Cain who held the Three Sacred Treasure of Japan with him (so the Yata Mirror wears on the back, the Magatama Jewel around of his neck and the Kusanagi Sword in his hand). He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Nue. Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 32 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 31 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation with an Ayakashi, Hermione is ready to fight with a serious glare and armed with her Natsudori. Meanwhile at Kyoto, Koumori accompanies Cure Amaterasu and Cure Susanoo who on Kirin's back. Romeo runs with Tybalt. Koumori knows that Hermione is in Yomi, because he thought she was gone to take over the three Imperial Regalia of Japan. Cure Amaterasu was wondering where Yomi is, because she would like to apologize to Hermione because she was too cruel with her after she rejected her, Tybalt who wants to apologize to Hermione. But Cure Susanoo does not want to hear anything, for she would never forgive him for this behavior, and said that she is like all the other pretentious nobles she hates most. Cure Amaterasu shouted out of Cure Susanoo's name. Koumori felt the presence and created a hole of darkness that will lead to Yomi. At the same moment, Hermione used the Flaming Art: Grapple Kunai. The kunais from her wings are covered by flames, she launched the blazing kunais as the grappling hooks to capture the Ayakashi and prevent it to acted. Then she slammed it at the wall of rock, Hermione dashed towards Cain and armed with her ninja blade. Cain blocked Hermione's ninja blade with the Kusanagi Sword equipped with a sheath. . . Hermione is saddned and have her head nodded while Meg frowned and slapped her. Jo said that with hostility towards Hermione and ordered to answer. But yet, it was revealed that Hermione had tears poured on her face and eyes, as she was afraid of being thrown out and being abandoned a second time, that provoked Azmaria's reaction, she pushed Jo away then was unveiling her arms to protect Hermione. She shouted that Meg is so very cruel towards Hermione, should be aware of what she had done and give her another chance. Azmaria yelled and called Meg as an idiot. Major Events * The girls finally regain their respective main weapons from Yomi. * After the violent argument with Tybalt, Hermione run away from them in order to recover the Three Sacred Treasure of Japan into Yomi to redeem her mistakes, but she's failed. * The girls are entered into the evil world Yomi the first time. Trivia * Tybalt's mother, Volumnia De Capulet appears only in the flashback from Hermione's past. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: The Nue Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi / Mangetsu Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Emilia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Volumnia De Capulet (flashback only) Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Story Arcs Category:Incident Arc